Cheers, To New Adventures
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: Dominique Weasley is one of 12 Weasley-Potter cousins. Along with her best friends, James and Fred II, Domonique begins her magical education at Hogwarts. How will her life go? With people coming and going, and those who are always there, life is never boring for Dominique Weasley.


My Grandma Molly and Grandpapa Arthur Weasley have seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Almost all of them got married, except for Charlie. Bill married a French woman named Fleur and had three children: Victoire, myself, and Louis. Percy married a woman named Audrey and had two children, Molly and Lucy. Uncle Fred was lost during the Great Wizarding War but his presence was still great within the Weasley household. George married an old friend from Hogwarts, Angelina, and together they had George and Roxanne. Ron married Hermione Granger, both of whom were part of the Golden Trio, and they had Rose and Hugo. Ginny married Harry Potter, formerly known as the Boy who Lived, and they had James, Albus, and Lily. 25 people in our family, and then of course, there is Teddy Lupin. Teddy's parents were lost during the war, so in turn his grandmother Andromeda raised him, and his godfather Harry Potter. So that makes 26, and as far as family goes, we are very close. There is always somebody to play with or talk to, and there is always an interesting story. And of course, there are always practical jokes played. Lately though, none have been able to top the pranks pulled by a certain trio. James, Fred, and Dominique. If there was one name yelled, the other two would soon follow at family events. As Uncle Harry would joke, we were the future marauders. James was named for two of the original marauders James and Sirius and he is the boldest of us, he is never afraid to put any plan in action. Fred, named for another famous trickster, is the one who provides materials and comes up with the best locations for our pranks. I make sure we never get caught, and if we do, that we don't get in much trouble. We all come up with the pranks. The future marauders indeed, we were tricksters but we were also best friends. And tomorrow, we would all be starting our first year at Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After 11 years of stories, none of us could wait any longer. I knew that James and Fred had gotten their supplies for school yesterday; I had been ready for a week. I looked at my trunk, which had been packed since yesterday with my new books, clothes, cauldron, and various other things. My owl hooted softly at me, I had named her Eponine after the character in Les Misérables. She was a pretty white owl, whom I picked out because she was similar to the owl Uncle Harry had when he was in school. I bit my lip, I hope Uncle Harry wouldn't mind when he saw Eponine, I knew he had loved his owl very much. As this thought ran through my mind, I heard a tap at the window and ran over to open it. Sir. Feathers (named by Lily when she was six) flew in and dropped a letter into my outstretched hand. I absentmindedly stroked his head as I read the letter

Dom,

My mom wanted to confirm that we are all meeting at the station at 8:30 am. I am so excited to be going to Hogwarts, aren't you? Of course you are! New grounds to explore, new people to prank, and we only really have to worry about Molly telling on us. Victoire won't care and neither will Teddy. Well, you'd better write back soon, Sir Feathers (What a stupid name, I can't believe Dad let Lily name him) gets really obnoxious if he misses dinner.

James

P.S. I already talked to Fred.

I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment paper

James,

8:30 confirmed, we'll see you there. Of course I'm excited!

Dominique

I rolled it up and gave it to Sir. Feathers who gave a **hoot** then flew out into the night. I had just collapsed on my bed when I heard a knock on my door, "Come in".

"Hi Dom, I just wanted to check up on you," I smiled as my sister appeared in the doorway. "Come on in Tori," She smiled back and crossed the threshold to collapse on the bed beside me, and for what could have been forever; we lay there in silence. Victoire is three years older than me and I couldn't not have asked for a better sister. She is very much like our mother, Fleur, graceful and generous, while mischievous and very brave. She is very smart, and did so well on her O. that everyone in our family wonders why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. I glanced at her and felt the familiar stab of envy mixed with pride that comes from looking at my older sister. Her silvery hair seemed to emit a glow as it fanned out around her. Her face was flawless, and though her beautiful brown eyes were closed I knew that when she opened them, they would be full of warmth and wisdom. Sometimes, I think that if I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her. "Are you nervous Dom?" Her voice floated through my thoughts as she opened her eyes and propped herself up to look at me. I thought about it and then answered, "No, I'm excited!" Tori laughed,

"Well you're doing better than I was at your age! But then again, you also have James and Fred. And of course me," She winked.

"You had Teddy! And I also have Molly," We looked at each other and started to laugh. Molly is a small girl going into her fifth year; she has the typical red hair and freckles of the Weasley family. At first glance, Molly doesn't look scary, but if she catches you doing something wrong she is terrifying. She is like her father, Percy, and while I loved them both dearly, I tried to avoid them and their rule following ways. "Well, even if you're not nervous, if you ever get homesick you can come find me," I tugged at my hair and asked my sister a question that had been bothering me.

"Tori… I'm not nervous or anything… but what if everybody hates me?" Her brown eyes widened and then narrowed as she grasped my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. "Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, you can be annoying and way too talkative sometimes, but you are a Weasley. You are my little sister. You have a family that loves and supports you, and because an awful lot of our cousins will be at Hogwarts the same time you will, there will always be people who love you. Don't worry mon amour," She smiled, "You will never be alone, alright?" I hugged her tightly,

"Merci Tori,"

"Dommie! Tori!" We broke apart and immediately were attacked by a moving blur. "Oof!" Victoire looked surprised as a small body barreled into us. I laughed,

"Louis! Some warning next time please!" He giggled and snuggled into Victoire and I, as we wrapped our arms around him and squeezed him. We were tickling our seven-year-old brother when our mother popped her head in, "Victoire, Dominique, Louis it is time for dinner!"

As the sun rose the next morning, so did I. I looked around and saw that I had fallen asleep in the living room along with my sister and brother. Tori was lying on the couch and Louis was between us on the floor beside me, I quietly got up and walked to my room to get ready.

Hours passed and soon I found myself staring at a brick wall. I felt my sister whisper to our parents, then come up behind me and take my hand, "Ready?" Still gazing at the wall, I nodded. "Louis! Come take Dominique's other hand". When we were all linked, Victoire spoke again, "On three, one…two…three," and with that, we sprinted through the wall. It was busy on the other side, the train's whistle blowing loudly and I searched frantically for my cousins. "Do you see zem yet darling?" My mother placed her slender hand on my shoulder. "No I don't…there!" I pointed to a familiar couple, "Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" I ran towards them, my family hurrying behind me. I leapt into Uncle Harry's arms and hugged him hard. Then I jumped down and gave Aunt Ginny a fierce hug as well. "Dommie!" I looked down to see little Lily Luna with her arms stretched towards me, and I swooped down to pick her up. I spun her around as she laughed wildly, then put her down to hug Albus. "Dominique! Are you ready?" I turned around to see James and Fred grinning wildly at me. I grinned back, "I was born ready!" I turned towards my father who handed me my things and Eponine. "Now Dominique, be careful. Listen to your teachers, don't cause too much trouble, and remember that Victoire isn't…" he was interrupted as my mother gave a loud sniffle then pulled me to her in a tight hug. "I shall miss you my Dominique,"

"I'll miss you too Mommy," at that, she looked at me then buried her face into her husband's shoulder. I felt someone poke me, "Goodbye sissy," my little brother looked at me sadly. "But who will play with me now?" his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry Louis! You have Mom and Dad! And there's Roxie, and Lily, and Lucy, and Hugo, and Albus, and Rosie!" He shrugged,

"I guess so… but I'll still miss you Dommie,"

"Miss you too little brother, soon it will be your turn," Then I turned around and waited for James and Fred. They came up and stood beside me and for about 10 seconds, we looked up at the train that would take us to the next adventure, and then we grabbed our stuff and ran to find a compartment.


End file.
